Ordinary Day
by Azusena
Summary: He was just a boy, just an ordinary boy. He saved me and in return I saved him. To the song ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton... enjoy!


**Just a Boy**

(from Hermione's POV)

**Just a day, just an ordinary day****  
****Just trying to get by**  
**Just a boy, just an ordinary boy**  
**But he was looking to the sky**  
**And as he asked if I would come along**  
**I started to realize**  
**That every day he finds just what he's looking for**  
**Like a shooting star he shines**  
**And he said**  
  
To me he was just an ordinary boy. He wasn't the boy who lived, he was just  
one of my best friends... and the love of my life. He lived his life to the  
fullest even though he would soon face almost certain death.

It's ironic, you know, a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders  
trying to get me to loosen up a little, to stop being so serious. I was  
forever worrying about him, while he was just trying to experience all he  
could before... before the final battle. Before he left...

**Take my hand****  
****Live**** while you can**  
**Though you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

He taught me how to have fun, how to fully live for once in my life! And  
it felt so great, everything was going so well. When I was with him I could  
forget about school work and the upcoming war. I could just focus on him...  
on us.

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words****  
****Although they did not feel now**  
**For I felt what I had not felt before**  
**And you'd swear those words could heal**  
**And as I looked up into those eyes**  
**His vision borrowed mine**  
**And I know he's no stranger for I feel**  
**I've held him for all of time**  
**And he said**

He was the same as any other boy in the world except he was mine. He acted  
like any other teenage boy. You would never know he was Harry Potter until  
you looked into his eyes and saw the grief and the pain, and then you knew,  
he's not ordinary at all, he's brave, and loyal, and courageous. He's a hero,

that's one of the qualities I love most about him.

**Take my hand****  
****Live while you can now**  
**Though**** you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**  
**Oh, in the palm of your hand**

He helped me realize my dreams and I did the same for him. We helped each  
other, but now I can no longer help him...

**Please come with me****  
****See what I see**  
**Touch the stars for time will not flee**  
**Time will not flee**  
**Can you see**

I wish he could have just stayed a little longer... I wish I could have said  
good-bye. Most of all, I wish I could have told him that I loved him. I  
guess it doesn't matter, he knew I loved him more than anything in the  
world, and I know he loved me...

He has to come back, he just has to... I don't know what I'll do if  
he...dies.

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream****  
****As**** I wake in bed**  
**And the boy, that ordinary boy**  
**Was it all in my head?**  
**And he asked if I would come along**  
**It all seemed so real**  
**But as I looked to the door I saw that boy**  
**Standing there with a deal**  
**And he said**  
  
He went off to save the world, a little dramatic don't you think? My love,  
the hero of the wizarding world, my Harry.

**Take my hand****  
****Live while you can now**  
**Though you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**  
**Oh, in the palm of your hand**  
**Oh, in the palm of your hand**  


(2 years later)

Harry came back a few months later after defeating Voldemort, but there was  
still much that he had to do. Death eaters were still on the loose and there  
were many other evils to vanquish in the days that followed the end of the  
war. But now, my husband and I will watch our daughter, Lily, grow up in a  
world where she doesn't have to watch her back day in and day out. She can  
be free... just like Harry and I are once more...

**Just a day, just an ordinary day****  
****Just trying to get by**  
**Just a boy, just an ordinary boy**  
**But he was looking to the sky**


End file.
